wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crown of Swords/Chapter 3
Summary Rand's party goes through the Gateway to a place some miles to the northeast of the city of Cairhien. Perrin laments internally about the Red Wolfhead and Red Eagle banners he doesn't want but that the Two Rivers men keep carrying. He thinks about Elayne, who, as the new Queen of Andor, won't like the latter banner but will perhaps be lenient. On the other side of the Gateway, all regroup as for a battle. Perrin remembers a conversation before the opening of the Gateway. Rand asked Flinn and Grady whether he could expect his enemies to have been idle while he was a prisoner. Flinn answers that only a fool would think so. Rand then asks Dashiva who replies that he doesn't know about having enemies since he grew up on a farm. Rand tells him that he will have enemies, now that he is close to Rand. Finally through, Rand declares that he can only trust Perrin, Min, and Loial. All the time Perrin is concerned about Rand's scent which is mixed and jumping enough for two men. Perrin wants Rand as Dragon Reborn to hold on and stay sane and is ashamed that he doesn't always see his friend under the layer of Dragon Reborn anymore. Feraighin, a Wise One with the Aiel in Cairhien, approaches the Wise Ones of Rand's party. They talk, then wait for Rand, Perrin, Min, and Aram to join them. Feraighin bears news from Cairhien: Rand's disappearance has affected the Aiel and pushed the bleakness to new heights (1000 per day), rumors have spread that Rand is wearing an Aes Sedai leash, and Colavaere has crowned herself queen. Kiruna tries to bully in but is ignored. Rand asks about Berelain and is told she is well. Perrin is in great anxiety about Faile and wonders why Rand doesn't ask about her. Feraighin also tells that bubbles of evil have risen in the city and people have died. Further she tells Rand that Caraline Damodred, Toram Riatin, and the nobles with them have met with Darlin Sisnera and his party out of Haddon Mirk. They sit some distance from the city and feast. The Wise Ones also have noticed about ten Aes Sedai in the city, staying in the manor house of Arilyn Dhulaine. Perrin asks about Faile and is told she is well. Kiruna delivers a pretty little speech trying to tell Rand that he has to be guided by her and Bera―but is ignored again. Rand just tells the Wise Ones to take all Aes Sedai into custody now so the world can see that Rand is not on an Aes Sedai leash. Gaul rants about Chiad's behavior, leading him on when she does not want to marry him. Perrin realizes Chiad and Bain are here and not in the city with Faile and his temper flares because of his anxiety. Loial tries vainly to calm him. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Dobraine Taborwin * Loial * Aram * Rad al'Dai * Tell Lewin * Tod al'Caar * Corlan Dashiva * Rhuarc * Rand * Havien Nurelle * Min * Sorilea * Amys * Nandera * Jahar Narishma * Edarra * Sotarin * Cosain * Gaul * Feraighin * Sulin * Kiruna Nachiman * Bera Harkin * Alanna Mosvani * Stepper * Damer Flinn * Jur Grady Referenced * Elayne Trakand * Bair * Megana * Indirian * Mandelain * Janwin * Colavaere Saighan * Galldrian Riatin * Faile Bashere * Bain * Chiad * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Caraline Damodred * Toram Riatin * Darlin Sisnera * Sevanna * Arilyn Dhulaine * Erith * Timolan * Janwin Groups * Aiel * Asha'man * Cairhienin * Wise Ones * Aes Sedai * Shaido * Winged Guards Places * Cairhien * Cairhien (city) Referenced * Andor * Manetheren * Tear * Spine of the World * Haddon Mirk * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Dumai's Wells * Two Rivers * Caemlyn * Tar Valon Items * Banner of Light * Red Wolfhead Banner * Red Eagle Banner * Dragon Scepter Concepts One Power * Traveling